Commonly, a motor vehicle steering wheel is retained on the end of a motor vehicle steering shaft by a nut on the shaft clamped against the center of the steering wheel. The nut in the center of the steering wheel complicates the task of accommodating additional elements on the steering wheel, e.g., supplemental inflation restraint apparatus, and delays the attachment of such additional elements until after the steering wheel is mounted on the steering shaft and secured by the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,106, issued Jul. 16, 1996 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a coupling between a motor vehicle steering shaft and a motor vehicle steering wheel in which a plunger on the steering wheel snaps into a notch in the steering shaft when a polygonal-shaped end of the steering shaft is plugged into a correspondingly-shaped socket in the steering wheel. A coupling according to this invention between a motor vehicle steering shaft and a motor vehicle steering wheel is a novel alternative to the coupling described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,106.